guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rotwing Recurve Bow
What gives? Why did you delete the section I gave for weaponsmith/collectors? Don't you know there is knowledge in knowing that there is nothing at all. What I mean is; the mass-consensus go for green items and thats fine... but there are people out there who like to craft weapons, I'm sure those people would like to know there is no way to craft it. Seems your approach is "there is no actual info on making one so it must be useless". its not.. there was actually information there, information which said you can not make this. rv plz. --Jamie 04:54, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :I would assume that an unstabed article has all the info needed, hence, an unstabed unique without info on counterparts, does not have counterparts. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:08, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::I think you have to agree the stubbing system is complete shot, articles are stubbed and unstubbed for the stupidest of reasons. --Jamie 06:54, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::: Look at Category:Stubby unique items, all those are there for not having images or not complying with S+F — Skuld 07:01, 16 June 2006 (CDT) Credit I have to post credit here for Karlos and Rainith (and a guildmate of his, feel free to fill in), I would not have obtained the item and updated the wiki with it so quickly if it wasnt for them. --Draygo Korvan 10:49, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :Correction - the guildmate was from Karlos' guild not mine. Mine all suck and don't play anymore. :( --Rainith 10:19, 23 June 2006 (CDT) Not that great a bow for a cripshot. The best bows for cripshots are crippling bows. Extending the cripple is far more useful in more situations for a cripshot than extending the poison which is easily re-applicable. --Draygo Korvan 09:17, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :Aye, there are so many better cripshot greens available in Factions. Kessel 04:16, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::Agreed again. I'm deleting that bit then. Silk Weaker 10:02, 10 August 2006 (CDT) No Damage Mod? I just noticed that this weapon does not have a damage mod (for example, 15% over 50% health). Is this accurate or a mistake in editing? --Infusco 00:41, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :This is accurate. Weapons can have either a damage mod or +5 energy mod but not both. --Vortexsam 00:55, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Sturdy Recurve Bow It says 'if the Sturdy Recurve Bow skin is undesirable...' Thats not a Sturdy Recurve Bow skin—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 152.163.100.206 ( ) }. :That comment does not refer the Rotwing Recurve itself. It refers to the +5 collector bow component of the "reproduced" weapon.--Ishmaeel 06:37, 22 February 2007 (CST) Price? How much does this cost nowadays? 76.170.184.165 22:03, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :We don't post prices on the wiki, but you can check www.guildwarsguru.com to find out.--marcopolo47 22:06, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :Guildwiki does not keep track of prices, but off the record, not much at all. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 22:06, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Trivia..? I don't understand the trivia. I mean, don't Root behemoths and wind riders drop greens too? :Removed, there are MANY non-boss-drop greens now (end dungeon greens, par example ) --- -- (s)talkpage 22:16, 20 December 2007 (UTC) This is the original "Must Have" bow for Rangers. But I agree with you above, that there is better crip-shot and sundering bow available. :sundering on a bow is fail btw 20:35, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Is it True?? I heard sumwhere that this bow drops with a rate of 100% per run. Is that true ? Cuz if so im probably gonna try to farm it —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.55.52.127 ( ) 21:42, 9 November 2008 (UTC). :Yes it is true, Rotwing will drop its bow 100% of the time. The other dragons dont have a 100% chance though and it only drops for one person. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Supervillain-ToX ( ) 21:48, 9 November 2008 (UTC). :: Remember that if you were to try this with heroes/henchies (don't do it X_X) that they also have a chance to get it and you will never find out if it dropped for them Durga Dido 23:24, 9 November 2008 (UTC)